The continued improvement of semiconductor fabrication processes has allowed manufacturers and designers to create a smaller and a more powerful electronic device. Semiconductor device fabrication has progressed from a 10 μm semiconductor fabrication process that was reached around 1971 to a 22 nm semiconductor fabrication process that was reached around 2012. The semiconductor device fabrication is expected to further progress onto a 5 nm semiconductor fabrication process around 2019. With each progression of the semiconductor fabrication process, components of the integrated circuits have become smaller to allow more components to be fabricated onto the semiconductor substrate. However, with each progression of the semiconductor fabrication process, new challenges in creating integrated circuits have been uncovered. One such new challenge relates to interconnections between various circuits within the integrated circuits. For more advanced technology nodes, such as the 5 nm semiconductor fabrication process, resistances and/or capacitances of the interconnections can be large and can degrade electrical characteristics of signals propagating within the interconnections.